Various display devices including an emission panel that emits image light have been developed. An emission panel using emission elements emits light to display an image. Luminous efficiency of an emission element such as an organic EL (electro luminescence) element is known to change with time. Patent Document 1 discloses aging techniques for reducing such change with time in the luminous efficiency.
The aging techniques disclosed in Patent Document 1 performs, in an emission panel including display regions that are divided according to a frequency of display, aging processing based on currents of a current density different for each display region.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-103068